Pour un prince fou et un coeur qui ne bat pas
by Embellina
Summary: Le monde est en ruine, les Akumas ont gagné la guerre. Les humains se tournent vers leur dernier espoir. Ils envoient l'une des leurs dans le passé pour changer le futur. Une sorcière à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, une Noé qui a repris ses esprits et une exorciste dont l'innocence tient plus de la magie que du divin... toutes contre un prince fou et un coeur qui ne bat pas.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: l'univers et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à **Hoshino Katsura****

**Je remercie mon amie qui a dessiné mes personnages.**

** Prologue**

_2013, quelque part en Angleterre_

Je courrais vers l'endroit indiqué par notre chef. Mes poumons brûlaient et ça faisait plus de deux jours que je ne sentais plus mes jambes. J'avais la vue embrouillée et j'étais au bout de mes forces. Je ne savais pas combien de temps mes jambes pourraient davantage me supporter. La fatigue m'avait déjà totalement gagnée et uniquement mon envie de survie me permettait encore de tenir debout. J'avais pour seul réconfort, quand la nuit tombait, la tendre lumière de la lune qui me remplissait de sa douce énergie. J'eus à peine pu savourer ses bienfaits, car j'entendis, à peine à un mètre de moi sur la gauche, l'obus d'Akuma explosé. Je lâchai un juron : il était beaucoup trop près. Je perdais du terrain. Ils me rattraperaient et je subirais le même sort que mon escorte : un terrible poison me serait injecté et je finirai en poussière.

Une cruelle racine qui sortait de terre causa ma chute. Je me retrouvai face contre terre. J'arrivais à flairer la sombre aura des démons qui se rapprochait.

J'allais utiliser le peu de force qu'il me restait si je voulais demeurer en vie. Je n'avais plus le choix. J'adressai une prière silencieuse à mon astre céleste. Mon corps engagea sa transformation. Je percevais l'énergie lunaire qui circulait dans mes veines. Mes longs cheveux noirs de jais pâlissaient pour finir par être constitués que de blanc. Je me couvrais d'un magnifique pelage clair. Je me remis sur mes pattes et je recommençai à courir. Mes sens s'aiguisèrent. Je pouvais sentir les akumas derrière moi perdre du terrain par rapport à la louve que je suis devenue. Je hurlais à la lune pour la remercier de la force qu'elle m'avait donnée. Je fixai mon œil rouge et mon autre couleur azur sur la clairière. Ma course était enfin terminée! Six mages attendaient à l'entrée. Une fois que j'eus pénétré dans la clairière, les sorciers en sortir pour retenir les monstres. Encore davantage de morts… Nos sortilèges pouvaient affaiblir les montres, mais pas les tuer. Seul un exorciste en avait le pouvoir et ça faisait plus d'un siècle que le dernier était tombé.

Arrivée à destination, je regagnais l'apparence d'une femme de 23 ans. Mes poils blancs se changeaient en cheveux noirs. Mes pattes reprirent la forme de jambe et mes sens perdirent de leur efficacité, mais ils étaient toujours plus aiguisés que ceux d'une simple humaine. Je titubais légèrement en me mettant sur mes pieds. Le passage entre deux corps était épuisant. L'ennui de la transformation était la nudité qui s'en suivait, mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'en gênais plus. Je n'avais rien à cacher. J'étais belle comme toutes mes ancêtres sorcières de lune. J'avais des formes plutôt flatteuses. Ma peau était bien plus pâle que celle de la plupart des humains et mes yeux étaient pers, caractéristiques des êtres d'exception. L'astre céleste ne choisissait pas n'importe qui pour le servir. Il fallait tout de même représenter son élégance. Alors, je n'allais pas m'embarrasser du fait que les autres puissent voir mes avantages. Si ça les dérangeait, je n'en avais rien à faire. Ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas regarder.

Mon frère me considéra, gêné, avant de me lancer une robe noire et mon sac. De ce monde, seulement lui me manquerait. C'était la seule personne qui me comprenait : il est ma famille. Je lui sautai au cou. Il vacilla un peu avant de me serrer très fort contre lui. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues blanches. On me rappela à l'ordre. Je lâchai mon frère. Lui, il n'avait pas cédé, mais on pouvait quand même apercevoir que ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau. Il fit glisser un bracelet à mon poignet. Je détestais les adieux. Même si je réussissais ma mission, il y aura toujours un siècle qui nous séparait.

Après avoir séché mes quelques larmes d'un geste de main, je me dirigeai vers le pentacle. Je fis une ultime prière silencieuse à la lune. Avec ma chance, je pourrais bien être pulvérisée par le voyage ou… pire! C'est avec la peur au ventre que j'indiquai que j'étais prête. Les sorciers se rassemblèrent près de moi. Ils marmonnaient des paroles intelligibles. Pendant leur longue litanie, le pentagramme brilla d'une forte lumière rouge. La peur me serra la poitrine. Avant de ne plus en avoir l'occasion, je jetai un dernier regard à mon frère. Je sombrai dans le néant en quittant 2014 pour le 19e siècle, pour un prince fou et un cœur qui ne battait pas.

_Fin du 19__e __siècle, quelque part sur les rives de la Normandie, _

Une demoiselle de 20 ans amassait du blé dans le champ derrière la maison de ses parents. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blond pâle presque blancs. Ses bouclettes lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée par les rayons du soleil. Ses yeux, on aurait cru deux morceaux d'or pur. Elle fixa le rivage et s'interrogea sur quand elle pourrait partir. Quoiqu'elle soit en âge de se marier, la jeune fille n'avait encore jamais reçu aucune demande. Elle priait pourtant tous les soirs pour pouvoir enfin rencontrer son grand amour. Une de ses amies lui avait dit, en rigolant, que les hommes étaient intimidés par sa beauté. Dans son idiotie, son amie lui souffla même qu'elle pourrait faire jalouser une déesse. La demoiselle l'avait sermonnée. Il ne faut jamais prononcer de telles paroles, elle apporte toujours du malheur.

Combien fut sa surprise aujourd'hui, quand un individu vint briser sa monotonie! Il était classe, bien habiller. Il portait un costume noir et un haut de forme pour cacher sa chevelure ébène. Il était gracieux avec de belles manières. La demoiselle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : le fait que l'inconnu soit particulièrement charmant. L'homme lui baisa la main. Elle sentit ses joues virées aux cramoisies. L'étranger se présenta comme un noble portugais. Elle vit son père au loin qui lui souriait. La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Elle devina quand Tyki Mikk demanda sa main en mariage.

Elle crut que son cœur avait arrêté de battre. Dès le lendemain, elle était dans un carrosse en direction de la Pologne avec son fiancé. Enfin, elle commençait vraiment sa vie. De la fenêtre, elle faisait des signes d'au revoir à ses amies et à sa famille. Ensuite débuta son long voyage. Le seul son qu'elle pouvait discerner était celui des roues qui se prenaient dans les roches du chemin de campagne. Il y avait comme un malaise. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi parler. La jeune fille, lasse du silence pesant, le rompit entamant la conversation.

Elle lui demanda tout simplement comment était la Pologne. Il lui répondit au début sans trop d'enthousiasme, mais voyant qu'elle était vraiment fascinée, il y prit plaisir. Il se perdit dans la discussion et finit par converser de ses nombreux voyages. Bien sûr, il évita l'aspect travail ce qui aurait pu jeter un certain malaise… Il se prit à aimer sa compagnie. Comme il appréciait celle d'Eaz, Crack et Momo. Il lui proposa même une partie de poker qu'elle déclina poliment. Il comprit que sa première impression était fausse, elle ne désirait pas le luxe comme il le croyait, mais de l'aventure loin de la monotonie de sa vie quotidienne. Si c'était ce qu'elle désirait, elle ne serait pas déçue. Il s'aperçut qu'elle était douce et gentille. Il était presque triste de ce qui allait se produire… Presque!

La fiancée finit par s'endormir la joue collée sur la vitre froide du carrosse. À son réveil, elle se disait que l'on avait dû faire halte, car elle vit, à quelques centimètres d'elle, une enfant qui la fixait de ses jolis yeux dorés. La demoiselle sursauta ce qui fit rire l'inconnu qui s'écrasa sur le coussin à la gauche de Tyki qui lui fit un soupir d'exaspération quant à l'attitude de sa jeune sœur. La nouvelle venue, pleine d'enthousiasme, s'exclama :

— Ah qu'elle est belle! Elle fera une parfaite Noé de la puissance.

La gamine sautillait. On y voyait vraiment le petit enfant démoniaque pendant que la pauvre demoiselle la fixait avec incompréhension.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr, murmura Tyki.

Ce fut ce soir-là que le cauchemar commença et ce fut cette nuit-là que la Noé de la puissance, Psyché*, naquit.

_Fin du 19__e __siècle, quelque part en Espagne,_

Une jeune femme se promenait dans les rues de Madrid. Dans cette nuit sombre, on ne pouvait qu'entendre le son de ses bottes sur la roche de la ruelle. On aurait juré qu'elle était seule. Pourtant, un peu plus loin, un homme légèrement âgé l'épiait. Il était crasseux. Ça se voyait bien que ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il mendiait. Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur la demoiselle de 19 ans.

La jeune adulte avait les cheveux roux pâles. Non pas pâles… Mais plutôt d'un orangé vif comparable à la couleur d'une citrouille. Ils étaient raides et tombaient sur ses épaules. Sa chevelure était taillée d'une façon négligée. Ses yeux étaient rouge sang au centre et noirs à l'extrémité. Quand vous déposiez votre attention sur elle, la première chose que vous voyiez n'était ni ses iris écarlates, ni sa tignasse orange, mais bien une terrible cicatrice. Trois griffes qui lui traversaient en diagonale du haut sourcil droit au bout de son menton à gauche. En contraste, la jeune fille avait des traits juvéniles. On ne lui donnait qu'une quinzaine d'années malgré ses 19 ans.

Si on réussissait à arrêter de lui fixer le visage et qu'on regardait plutôt sa tenue, une veste noire sans manches, qui étaient si longues qu'elle touchait presque le sol, on pouvait bien voir qu'elles avaient été arrachées, car elles encombraient. La veste était tapissée de signes étranges et, bien en évidence, d'une croix de rosaire. Ses jambes étaient couvertes d'un pantalon noir, déchiré à quelques endroits signe d'une usure du temps. Encore plus bas, on observait des bottes grossières qui lui montaient jusqu'au haut milieu du tibia avec un léger talon qui lui permettait, à sa petite taille, de gagner quelques centimètres. Autre chose que sa tenue, elle avait un tatouage. Il s'étalait le long de son bras droit. Le dessin ne représentait rien de particulier mis à part de simples traits courbés noirs. Par-dessus ses lignes, il y avait une croix rouge sang.

Quand la damoiselle aperçut le clochard, elle se figea. L'homme changea d'apparence. Il devint gris et rond couvert de canons. Il gardait une sorte de visage prisonnier dans la souffrance. Il fit feu sur la dame. Le nuage de poussière que créa l'explosion prit un certain temps avant de se dissiper, mais quand il s'effaça, la fille n'était plus là.

Plus loin, l'Akuma remarqua une lumière verte. C'était le bras de la jeune femme. Il brillait comme le cercle qui venait jaillir devant elle. Une croix couleur émeraude fit son apparition au milieu. La crucifie produisit des flammes qui montait jusqu'au ciel. Quand l'éclat disparut, un squelette avait pris la place. Le monstre avait une corde autour du cou. Il portait un pantalon en lambeaux comme s'il avait été enterré longtemps. Sur sa tête, il y avait un sac qui lui cachait les yeux parce qu'on l'avait pendu en bas d'un pont pour châtiment d'un crime qu'il avait commis antérieurement. Il avait un trou au niveau de la bouche pour que l'on puisse bien entendre ses cris. Le niveau un avait la chance d'apercevoir le Pendu, la créature de l'innocence Créance. La brute lança un cri qui glaçait le sang avant de sauter sur l'Akuma qui mourût écrasé.

Bientôt, d'autres bêtes de millénaire vinrent tapisser le ciel de leur présence. Cette fois, ce fut des niveaux 2 (au moins quatre!) suivi d'un niveau 3. Le Pendu ne ferait pas l'affaire. L'exorciste invoqua un nouvel être. Du même manège naquit une forme humanoïde toute noire sans visage. On pouvait seulement discerner les jambes, la tête et ses quatre bras. Chacune de ses mains tenait une épée. On ne pouvait déceler que l'ombre de l'objet. Seule la lumière de la lune permettait de le distinguer. Devant les ténèbres de la nuit, il était invisible. Créance venait de faire apparaitre l'un de ses êtres les plus puissants l'Ombre et ce dernier se joignit à la fête.

Le combat dura des heures. L'ennui avait fini par gagner l'exorciste. Une fois le niveau trois vaincu, ce fut un déferlement d'akumas qui étaient broyés par ces créatures. Tout de même, à la fin de la bataille, le Pendu avait perdu son bras, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger l'être, car il s'en était servi pour frapper ses ennemis. L'exorciste détourna son regard du spectacle quand elle entendit quelqu'un crier :

— MAÎTRE! MAÎTRE! MAÎTRE!

Une tête brune apparut sur le haut d'une maison avoisinant le lieu du combat. C'était un enfant d'une dizaine d'années qui la fixait de ses yeux brun profond. Il sembla soulagé de voir la femme intacte.

— Maréchal Meryl Shore! Il y a une autre attaque d'Akuma dans le centre-ville.

La dame bâilla avant de grimper sur les épaules du Pendu. « La nuit va être encore longue », pensa-t-elle. Puis, ils disparurent dans les ténèbres.

*Psyché : inspiré du mythe grec du même nom

**Voilà le prologue de ma première fic**

**Merci à ceux qui me liront**


	2. Comment prendre le train sans argent

****Disclaimer: l'univers****_**** et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à **Hoshino Katsura******_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>_

**Comment prendre le train sans argent**

_Les sorcières qui peuvent utiliser la magie de la lune ont le pouvoir de se transformer en animaux soit le hibou, le loup, la chauve-souri ainsi que le léopard des neiges. Tous les animaux de cette liste sont des créatures de la nuit. C'est probablement pour ça que l'astre céleste les a choisis._

* * *

><p>Une sensation de froid contre ma joue m'indiquait que j'étais face contre terre. Une feuille humide me chatouilla le visage. Une odeur de terre mouillée me monta au nez. Je me relevai péniblement. Mes muscles étaient endoloris, signe de ma course des derniers jours. Je regardai si j'étais entière. Ma robe était tachée de poussière, mais récupérable et mon bracelet pendouillait à mon bras. Je le serai contre moi pour me rassurer. J'étais heureuse de ne pas l'avoir perdu. C'était ma porte d'entrée pour la Congrégation de l'Ombre du moins, une partie. C'était une simple chaine d'argent auquel était accrochée une pierre d'un rocher venu du ciel. Je fixai mon regard sur ma robe. Je soupirai. Je me mis à frotter mes mains frénétiquement sur le tissu pour faire tomber les feuilles mortes et la terre qui se cramponnait désespérément mes vêtements.<p>

J'osai ensuite m'attarder sur ce qui m'entourait. J'étais encore dans la même clairière. Elle n'avait rien de différent, sauf peut-être l'absence de mes confrères. J'observai les alentours avec attention, avec l'espoir d'apercevoir un réel changement d'avec les années 2000, mais je ne remarquai absolument rien. Je m'attendais presque à trouver mon frère derrière un buisson, tout en riant de moi, me disant que j'étais bien stupide de m'être fait prendre à un tel piège. Je soupirai en voyant qu'il n'en fut rien et je commençai à marcher. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais je continuai à avancer. Les feuilles humides me chatouillaient les orteils. Je levai le pied quelques fois pour me débarrasser de ces dernières qui s'occupaient entre mes doigts de pied.

J'espérais que je pourrais mettre la main sur une ville… Si j'avais fait un bond de 129 ans, peut-être qu'elle pouvait être encore intacte. En 2014, il ne restait plus que des carcasses de civilisation, car la terre ne prend pas de temps à reprendre son dû et le combat incessant n'avait pas pris de temps à détruire toute trace d'humanité. Dans certains livres, il y était écrit que cette région avait été exploitée pour ses mines. Alors j'avais bon espoir de tomber sur la civilisation dans les parages.

J'ignorais combien de temps j'avais marché sans savoir où j'allais, mais je finis par trouver la sortie du couvert rassurant de la forêt. J'en restais le souffle coupé. Il y avait tant de vie. C'était absolument différent de la vie sauvage. Le bruit rassurant du vent dans les feuilles des arbres ou encore des animaux était remplacé par un brouhaha de paroles incessantes. Plein d'humains marchaient dans un village qui n'était ni détruit ni ravagé par la nature. Je soupirai. Je ne connaissais rien à une telle vie, mais je devais pourtant préserver ce monde.

Je pris une grande respiration avant de m'avancer dans l'inconnu. Je déambulais parmi les maisons. Les gens ne cessaient de me dévisager. Il faut dire que mon état était assez pitoyable. J'étais abimée par plusieurs jours de course et de marche. J'avais beau essayer de me faire toute petite, rien n'y faisait. Je ne passais pas inaperçue. Je fixai fermement mes pieds tout en me dirigeant vers l'endroit ou il était indiqué « gare ».

Un vieux conteur m'avait parlé de ces mystérieux endroits, quand par hasard, mon clan était passé près d'un rail de chemin de fer à peu près intact. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque j'avais rêvé de voir une telle invention de mes propres yeux. Aujourd'hui j'en étais beaucoup moins enchanté. Je devais avouer que la perspective de devoir monter dans cet engin cracheur de fumer ne me faisait guère plaisir.

Je voyais plein de gens faire la file devant l'endroit où il y était inscrit «guichet». Je me plaçai derrière l'un d'eux. Rapidement, d'autres personnes vinrent m'empêcher toute fuite. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement les gens. Si l'on m'avait laissé le choix, je ne serais pas ici à tenter de sauver le monde. Je serais perdue entre les arbres et la lune à écouter la musique de la nature.

J'étais enfin devant le guichet, mais j'avais oublié un détail : il me manquait quelque chose dont on n'avait pas besoin quand l'on vivait perdu avec les animaux. Je n'avais pas d'argent. Je commençais à paniquer et les personnes qui attendaient derrière moi, elles, commençaient à s'impatienter.

Quand j'allais dire je ne sais quelle sornette pour m'en sortir, un homme passa devant moi. Il prit cinq billets pour le train. Il m'en tendit un, me prie le bras et nous nous éloignâmes. Je le suivis sans rien dire. J'étais tellement surpris que je n'osais même pas m'enfuir.

— Il ne faut surtout pas me remercier, me dit-il avec sarcasme et un magnifique sourire qui me coupa le souffle.

— Merci, soufflai-je si doucement que je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il m'avait entendue.

— Mais de rien! Allez, suis-moi.

Il me tira doucement sur le bras pour m'inciter à avancer. J'examinai l'homme qui m'avait sauvé. Mon héros avait les cheveux noirs en bataille. Il était vêtu d'une salopette délabrée. L'inconnu portait aussi de grosses lunettes qui m'empêchaient de voir ses yeux. Il avait une étrange aura grise au reflet d'orée. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais une de cette couleur. Je crois que dès cet instant j'aurai dû me méfier de lui. Ça m'aurait évité des ennuis! Mais quel aurait été le but de mon voyage sans problèmes? Il serait bien moins amusant. Pour revenir à mon sauveur, il m'attirait. L'inconnu était mystérieux et quand il parlait, j'étais obnubilée par sa voix. Il avait quelque chose d'hypnotique, peut-être même de dangereux.

Je voulais comprendre pourquoi il m'avait sauvée. Je ne crois pas que c'était la coutume d'acheter un billet de train à une parfaite inconnue. Je pris une grande respiration avant de poser la question qui me taraudait :

— Eu… Pourquoi?

— Pourquoi vous avoir acheté un billet?

— Mais c'est évidant, il me semble! Vous aviez l'air si égarée et un parfait gentleman ne peut pas laisser une jolie demoiselle perdue, me dit-il tout en me donnant un autre magnifique sourire. Je devins immédiatement rouge.

— Tu n'as rien d'un gentleman, mon ami, lança un mineur qui se dirigeait dans notre direction.

— Dis-nous si l'on te dérange, grogna un autre mineur qui tenait la main d'un enfant.

Il me présenta alors à ces trois nouveaux personnages. Il y avait un jeune enfant qui semblait regarder avec admiration mon sauveur. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Momo si j'avais bien compris. Les deux autres s'appelaient Eaz et Crack. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire qui était qui. Mon héros, lui, s'appelait Tyki. Tyki? J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part? Mais où?

Ils me proposèrent de faire un bout de chemin avec eux. Je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais refuser : tout de même, ils m'avaient payé le ticket et après tout je ne voulais pas marcher jusqu'à la Congrégation de l'Ombre d'autant que je commence à avoir froid aux pieds.

Je l'ai suivi jusqu'au train. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer des œillades soupçonneuses à la machine.

— La première fois que l'on monte dans un train, miss?

Je lançais un regard semi-suppliant, semi-menaçant à Tyki qui venait de poser la question et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de me tendre la main. Je poussai la main de mon sauveur, vexée, avant de rejoindre Eaz qui me faisait signe de m'assoir près de lui. J'entendis Tyki rire de ma réaction derrière mon dos.

Ils discutèrent de leur travail à la mine. Je faisais semblant de les écouter en hochant la tête bêtement. La première partie du voyage fut longue. Mes compagnons se sentaient obligés de discuter avec moi. Surtout Eaz et Crack qui avaient l'air de vouloir ne faire qu'une bouchée de moi. Tyki, lui, nous écoutait parler. Il semblait réellement s'intéresser à la situation quand Crack me questionna sur mes vêtements.

— J'ai couru…

— À en perdre tes bottes?, rigola Eaz.

— Tu devais vraiment être en retard, se moqua gentiment Crack.

— Où tu fuyais un monstre, me questionna le Momo.

— Voyons, ça n'existe pas les monstres gamins, le rassura Eaz.

— Bien sûr que ça existe les monstres, vous êtes juste trop aveugles pour les voir, me murmurai-je à moi-même.

Je vis Tyki qui me regardait intensément. M'avait-il entendue? J'espérais bien que non. Nous ne nous lâchions pas des yeux dans un duel silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourna de moi pour se mêler à la discussion.

— Et le monstre des mines Eaz, dit Tyki avec un grand sourire. Tu t'en souviens?

— On m'avait dit que l'on ne parlait plus de cette histoire, grogna l'intéressé gêné.

— C'est la fois où tu as cru à un fantôme à cause d'une simple chauve-sourie ça, rigola Crack.

— Mmmm…

Tout le monde ria de la réaction d'Eaz. Je souris franchement contente que le sujet de conversation se soit détourné de moi.

Tyki jouait machinalement avec des cartes. Je crois qu'il attendait qu'une victime se présente. J'avais refusé de jouer poliment comme je n'avais rien à parier. Les deux imbéciles m'avaient bien proposé de parier mes vêtements, mais Tyki et moi les avons fusillés du regard.

Une victime se présentait un peu plus tard. Elle avait l'air désorientée et on aurait dit un lointain cousin du compte Dracula avec son apparence étrange. Le pauvre se fit plumer. Tyki me fit cadeau de ses bottes. Elles étaient trop grandes, mais très confortables. C'était fini : je n'aurais plus froid aux pieds. J'eus tout de même un peu pitié pour la victime. Il pleurait à chaude larme. Le pauvre se fit dépouiller pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que deux étrangers entrèrent dans la pièce. Je l'avais reconnu d'emblée Allen Walker et Lavi, le futur Bookman. Le pauvre étrange inconnu devait être Arystar Krory. Il portait des habits d'exorciste. Cependant, Krory lui ne portait qu'un simple caleçon. Je souris à la vue des nouveaux venus. J'aurai moins de problèmes que je pensais à trouver la Congrégation de l'ombre. Il me suffirait de les suivre. Allen proposa à Tyki de faire une partie contre son veston. À ma grande surprise, l'exorciste les pluma tous. Quand il demanda à Krory, en larme, s'il avait tout récupéré, il me pointa du doigt en murmurant :

— Mes bottes…

— Jeunes filles, que dirais-tu d'une petite partie de cartes. Les vêtements de tes amis contre ses bottes. Le jeune exorciste me fit un sourire diabolique qui me glaça le sang.

Sans un regard pour « mes amis », je me levai d'un bon et quittai le wagon. Quoi! Je les aimais, moi, ses bottes… Je rentrai dans une autre section du train. Je recherchais, avec attention, un banc vide et isolé. J'avais ouvert la bouche bien assez souvent aujourd'hui. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, je finis par en trouver un. Je pris place au bord de la fenêtre.

Je regardai le paysage défilé jusqu'à ce que j'atteignis la station de la mine dont on m'avait parlé un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je ne pus résister. J'ouvris la fenêtre et commençai à regarder au tour. En avant, Tyki parlait avec Allen. Il avait récupéré ses vêtements. Je fus légèrement soulagé. Le train se mit en marche. Quand je passai devant Tyki, je criai :

— Merci!

— Traîtresse, me lança-t-il en retour avec un grand sourire.

J'étais certaine que j'allais le revoir. Croyez-moi, les sorcières de lune ont une excellente intuition. Je finis par m'endormir contre la vitre. Je me réveillai quand le train arriva en gare. Je débarquai du train et me mis à la chasse de mes trois proies. Elles ne furent pas longues à trouver.

* * *

><p>Elle attendait sagement dans un coin sombre de la gare. Le train était en retard et cela l'énervait, mais venir le chercher dans un endroit paumé l'énervait encore plus. Le téléphone se mit à sonner désespérément. Il cria cinq coups avant que quelqu'un le calme. Elle vit, alors, le minier saisir le combiné. Il écouta les directives avant de se tourner vers ses amis. — On m'appelle ailleurs!, s'excusa-t-il avec disons une certaine candeur.<p>

— Encore une « Mission secrète »?! C'est souvent en ce moment!, s'exclama l'homme blond en colère. On aurait presque pu voir des cornes lui pousser tellement il était en colère.

— Tant pis! On y va, renchéri l'homme à la tuque qui lui n'avait pas l'air de s'en offenser. — J'suis navré les gars, s'excusa à nouveau le pauvre travailleur. La dame cachée regarda les trois ouvriers s'éloigner avec satisfaction. Elle vit tout de même l'enfant masqué se retourner pour demander à son ami de revenir vite avec des cadeaux. L'homme lui sourit avant de faire un signe de main. Elle les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vu. Alors elle se dévoila. La dame avait la peau grise. Son front était orné d'une couronne de stigmates étoilés. Ses cheveux étaient blond pâle, presque blancs et elle avait les yeux dorés comme le jeune minier, malgré que ce dernier les cachait derrière une épaisse paire de lunettes.

— Comment vas-tu ma chère Psyché?, s'enquit l'ouvrier en voyant la Noé approcher.

— Bof… vous savez Tyki, Cross n'y est pas allé de main morte.

— Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous en plaindre à l'habitude.

Le compte de Mikk s'avança vers sa sœur et lui embrassa la joue.

— Vous m'avez manqué ma chère épouse.

La Noé de la puissance tiqua à ces mots ce qui fit rire celui du plaisir. Officiellement, c'était un couple de mariés excentriques qui préférait voyager plutôt que d'assister à toutes ces soirées mondaines. Ils se cachaient derrière ce prétexte pour accomplir leur travail de Noé. Les nobles ne pouvaient plus reprocher à Tyki de ne pas prendre une de leurs filles pour épouse et Psyché avait un point de chute luxueux pour quand elle était fatiguée. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas son jeune mari, mais probablement que c'était le Noé dont elle trouvait sa compagnie plus agréable. Cependant, cette mascarade l'écœurait et Tyki le savait. Il adorait jouer avec elle.

— On peut aller manger un morceau d'abord, me demanda Tyki tout en plaçant son bras sale sur les épaules de sa compagne. Elle se dégagea comme si ce dernier avait la peste. Elle épousseta son épaule avec dégout. Psyché porta un regard accusateur à la tenue du noble, avant de rétorquer :

— Mets donc quelque chose de plus décent. Je ne dînerais pas avec toi autrement. Le Noé du plaisir fit l'un de ses sourires les plus éblouissants en mettant une tenue plus décente. Psyché lui lança son haut de forme. Il l'attrapa et l'enfila.


	3. Ne pas être une exorciste

**Voilà la suite!**

**Le chapitre est beaucoup moins long que les précédents. Désolée! Il faut le voir comme un chapitre de transition.**

**Disclaimer : ****l'univers**_** et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

Ne pas être une exorciste

_On forge aux magiciens les plus talentueux une arme qui est à la fois symbolique et unique. C'est à ce moment qu'ils acquièrent le titre de sorcier ou de sorcière._

* * *

><p>Je suivais les trois exorcistes dans le dédale de la ville. J'étais mal à l'aise. Bien que le soleil se soit couché il y a de ça quelques heures, la cité grouillait de vie. Je me sentais toute petite dans cette agitation. J'étais loin de la solitude… de la forêt.<p>

J'avais rêvé, à de nombreuses reprises, de voir la vie citadine. La perspective était beaucoup moins enchanteresse que dans mon imagination. Les gens étaient d'une morosité et d'un ennui… Ils ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment des autres. Ils marchaient sans vraiment se remarquer au contraire de moi qui apercevais tout le monde et j'avais l'impression d'être étouffée par ce flot continu de personnes. C'était un vrai piège ces rues bondées. Sans mes caractéristiques, je pense que suivre les trois exorcistes ce serait avéré inimaginable surtout pour une novice comme moi.

— Faites attention!, me hurla un homme qui venait de me heurter.

Je lui rendis un regard mauvais tout en me frottant frénétiquement le bras. Je n'aimais pas que les autres me touchent. Je me sentais toujours menacée ou attaquée quand on pénétre mon espace vital. Je portai ensuite mon attention sur les exorcistes. D'ailleurs, une des cibles que j'avais prise en chasse dit à ses compagnons :

— Ne vous retournez pas, mais je crois qu'on est suivi.

C'était le roux borgne qui avait parlé. Il avait énoncé sa réflexion haut et fort de manière à ce que je l'entende malgré la distance. Je m'arrêtai nette. Je me rendis compte de la ridiculité de la situation. Je venais de leur indiquer que je les pistais bel et bien ou du moins que je me sentais visée par cette constatation. Ma première expérience de filature n'était vraiment pas un succès. Pour la discrétion, on repassera.

Alors, je tentai de sauver la mise. Je repris, ma marche les dépassant tout en lançant un regard plein de menaces au rouquin qui ricana en retour. Puis, je tournai à l'angle d'une ruelle sombre un peu loin sans pour autant perdre les exorcistes de vue.

C'est à ce moment que je remarquai que d'autres personnes que moi, des êtres à l'aura sombre, chassaient les mêmes proies. Je ne lâchai plus des yeux les six Akumas qui eux aussi avaient trouvé leur cible. Il y avait trois monstres de niveau deux et les autres étaient de simples niveaux un. Je me décidai à les suivre. Ils paraissaient avoir une meilleure expérience que moi en filature, mais ils étaient trop bêtes pour remarquer ma présence.

Il m'apparaissait que la surprise des proies ne fut pas totale. Les créatures finirent par attaquer les exorcistes qui réagirent immédiatement à l'assaut. Ils semblaient attendre les Akumas de pied ferme. Je peux admirer la main gauche d'Allen. Elle devint énorme ce qui lui permettait de pulvériser plusieurs de ces ennemis sans grande difficulté. Le bookman Lavi fit jaillir un marteau géant et écrasa un joli monstre qui se tenait beaucoup trop près. Le vampire Krory se jeta désespérément sur le démon pour tenter de lui pomper le sang. Il avait, disons, beaucoup moins de grâce que ses deux compagnons, mais il se débrouillait tout de même. Il avait l'air de bien s'en sortir, jusqu'à ce qu'un ennemi essaya d'attaquer Lavi par-derrière.

Je réagis au quart de tour. J'attrapai la pierre de lune accrochée à mon poignet. Elle se transforma en un bâton noir gravé et à l'extrémité trônaient deux têtes de dragon qui se disputent un rubis. Je bondis pour atterrir entre le bookman et l'Akuma. Je donnai un coup puissant de sceptre au sol. Un immense écho suivit le son du bâton heurtant le plancher. Un énorme bouclier d'énergie se dressa entre le démon et moi. Le monstre se cogna violemment et fut désorienté assez longtemps pour que Lavi puisse le détruire. Par la suite, il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour anéantir les quelques créatures qui posaient encore problème.

Les trois exorcistes détournèrent le regard d'où, il y avait quelques instants, gisait le dernier Akuma pour le poser sur moi. J'eus comme un moment de panique à la vue de leurs yeux sur moi. Je fis alors la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Je pris mes jambes à mon coup.

Je les distançai en quelques minutes. Il faut dire que fuir était une seconde nature chez moi au contraire de la filature. Je n'étais pas une créature sociale. Ma poussée d'adrénaline était finie et mon élan d'héroïsme était loin derrière. Je n'avais plus le courage de rester avec mes congénères.

Voyant que j'étais loin de tout humain ou d'Akuma, je m'accotais contre un mur pour reprendre mon souffle. Je me rendis maintenant compte du côté ridicule de la situation. J'étais ici après tout pour sauver le cœur précieux ou plutôt éviter la fin du monde. Il faudrait bien un jour que je confronte un exorciste. Une poubelle bougea non loin de moi ce qui me fit sursauter. Alors un chat sortit derrière. Je me penchai légèrement pour le caresser.

-Je suis ridicule, n'est-ce pas?

Je maugréais contre les chefs du futur qui auraient pu choisir un bien meilleur représentant que moi. Le chat prit les jambes à son coup sans raison apparente.

Alors, une chose d'étrange se produisit. Les gens que je fuyais il y a quelques instants se déposaient devant moi sur le maillet imposant de Lavi. J'entendis ce dernier, lâcher un « Strike » quand son regard se posa sur moi pour m'examiner. Allen et Krory soupirèrent avant de déporter, à leurs tours, leur attention sur moi. J'eus le goût de m'enfuir à nouveau, mais je me retins, campant fermement mes pieds au sol pour ne pas être tentée de mettre les voiles. C'était fou à quel point ces exorcistes m'intimidaient! Ce fut Allen qui me parla en premier, car le dénommé Lavi était encore en train de baver sur moi.

— Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je me présente : Allen Walker et eux ce sont Arystar Krory (le concerné me fit un signe). Celui qui fait l'idiot là-bas c'est…

Le jeune bookman coupa court aux présentations. Il me saisit la main et me fit un sourire charmeur avant de prononcer :

— Enchanté, je me présente : Lavi!, dit-il tout en comblant la distance entre lui et moi.

Je fus surpris par le comportement du séducteur. Malgré le fait que je vivais dans une communauté, je n'étais pas habituée à tout ce qui touchait aux relations entre humains ou à toute forme de contact en faite. J'étais accoutumée au fait d'être seule et tous les rapprochements avaient tendance à me dégouter. Je réagis violemment. Je saisis mon bâton qui n'avait pas retrouvé son apparence de pierre et l'envoyai au visage de Lavi. Le jeune homme, surpris, se trouva face contre terre. Krory et Allen éclatèrent de rire. Moi, je me contentais de soupirer. Lavi qui ne put se satisfaire de se taire dit :

— Voilà une lointaine cousine de Yû…

Je lui écrasai sa main avec mes nouvelles bottes. Lavi lâcha un léger cri de douleur. Je n'étais pas très heureuse d'être comparée à ce personnage antisocial au passé tragique. Si un autre m'avait fait la remarque, je l'aurais peut-être mieux pris, mais après tout, c'est tout ce que j'étais. Cependant, le rouquin m'exaspérait royalement et je venais à peine de le rencontrer. Je lui souris et lui répliquai avec sarcasme :

— Enchantée, mon nom est Aléra!

— Enchanté Aléra, me répondit Allen tout en me faisant un sourire magnifique.

— Dis, c'est toi la fille du train?

C'était Krory qui avait parlé. Il fixait mes bottes qui venaient de lui donner la réponse à sa question. Allen et moi ignorions ce dernier. L'albinos me portait toute son attention quand il m'expliqua ce que j'étais censé être. L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs me dévisagea légèrement compatissant quand il m'annonça que je devrais les suivre jusqu'à la Congrégation. Involontairement, j'eus un geste de recul.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai remarqué que j'ai 40 vus. Je suis contente de savoir que quelques personnes ont vu et peut-être lu mon histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaît.<strong>


	4. Les histoires ont toujours un début,mais

**Je suis désolée pour du temps pris pour poster la suite.**

**XoXonii : Un grand merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire. Je dois avouer que moi aussi Tyki est mon personnage préféré. Alors, il risque de faire des apparitions fréquentes durant mon histoire. J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 :<p>

Les histoires ont toujours un début, mais jamais de fin

_La sorcière de lune a le pouvoir de manipuler l'énergie lunaire à sa guise. Elle peut lui faire prendre la forme d'un bouclier, d'un poignard, d'un arc, d'une épée ou, tout simplement, d'une vague de magie._

* * *

><p>J'étais dans l'ascenseur qui me menait au sous-sol de la congrégation de l'ombre avec l'intendant Komoi Lee. J'étais très anxieuse et pour cause, nous descendions rencontrer une des rares personnes qui était capable de déceler que je ne transportais aucune innocence sur moi, Hevlaska.<p>

Quand la cage d'ascenseur toucha le sol, je crus mourir d'angoisse. Je m'avançai lentement scrutant nerveusement de chaque côté. L'intendant portait un regard interrogatif sur moi. Après tout, il devait se demander comment j'étais au courant de la menace Hevlaska (du moins, pour moi). Il devait se dire que mes guides avaient eu un élan de pitié me prévenant ainsi de ma future épreuve. Ce qui était le contraire.

Durant le trajet, je m'étais tue dans un mutisme complet avertissant du regard le prochain bookman quand il s'approcha de moi. Je m'étais contentée de talonner les exorcistes silencieusement. Menaçant Allen et Lavi, ils voulurent me faire escalader les murs de la congrégation accompagnée de Krory. J'avais fini par gagner et Lavi nous conduisit en haut. Nous rencontrions ensuite le stupide portail qui me déclara humaine avant de me permettre d'entrer. Le pauvre Aleister, lui, fut moins chanceux. Ce portail le qualifia d'Akuma. Lavi me poussa à l'intérieur laissant Kro et Allen en plan. Une fois à l'intérieur, des bruits de combat se firent entendre. J'eus presque pitié des pauvres exorcistes encore dehors.

Par la suite, une jeune fille vint à notre rencontre. Elle était particulièrement jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs, sa silhouette élancée, sa tenue affriolante et son air sympathique. C'était Lenalee Lee qui me prit séparément pour me conduire à son frère. Quand enfin nous arrivâmes à la section scientifique, la jeune fille m'abandonna lâchement.

Je rentrais dans une pièce encombrante de pile de papier. L'état de salle était déprimant. Des scientifiques épuisés étaient écroulés sur leur bureau et ils avaient l'air d'avoir dégout pour toutes formes de travails. Je m'approchai d'un homme couché sur son bureau. Il était tout de blanc vêtu. Il écrabouillait ses lunettes entre le meuble et son visage aux traits asiatiques. Sur sa tête trônait un béret tout blanc et quelques mèches rebelles s'en échappaient. Je secouai l'individu que je reconnaissais comme étant Komoi Lee. Après de nombreuses tentatives, un scientifique, qui remarqua que je perdais patience, me proposa de lui souffler une phrase à l'oreille. Je suivis son judicieux conseil. L'intendant se réveilla en sursaut criant des phrases absurdes. Il remarqua, par la suite, que moi, une parfaite inconnue le fixait. Il s'excusa avant de me demander des explications. Je baillai d'ennui avant de finir par tout lui raconter.

Et nous voilà de retour dans les sous-sols de la congrégation. Je sentis une sorte de tentacule me saisir. Je me crispai et criai alors que celle-ci me soulevait à plusieurs mètres du sol. C'était une forme blanche et vaporeuse. C'était un monstre long au visage de femme. Instinctivement, j'avais activé ma magie. Quelle mauvaise chose que l'instinct de suivi! Il faut dire que l'innocence et la magie ne font pas bon ménage. Plusieurs points dans la religion démontrent de leurs différends. Il y avait les buchers sur lesquels de fervents chrétiens calcinaient de pauvres sorcières ou du moins ce qu'il croyait en être; les mages qui pour se défendre se résignaient à de la magie pas très catholique; l'amitié qui se créait parfois entre sorcier et démon. Bref, une haine autant réelle qu'immatériel s'était installée entre la religion et la magie.

Alors, le contacte de ma magie avec la « peau » Hevlaska causa une étrange réaction. Mon pouvoir prit feu et brula les tentacules. Je n'eus même pas le temps de hurler qu'elle m'échappa. Je chutais. À cette hauteur, il était certain que j'y restais. Je commençais même à voir ma vie défiler. Il y avait peut-être une solution… Je laissais glisser le pouvoir sur ma peau. Je lui ordonnai de changer mes membres. Je me couvrais de plumes. En moins, d'une seconde, j'étais devenue un hibou. Je me mis à battre frénétiquement des ailes, mais j'étais trop proche du sol. Je m'écrasai. L'arrivée avait été certes ralentie, mais tout de même douloureuse. J'émis un hululement plaintif. Je repris forme humaine. Je décidai de rester étendue au sol. J'étais épuisé et endolori. Je relevais juste les yeux pour voir Komoi qui me regardait d'abord fasciné, puis gêné. Il détourna son regard tout en rougissant. Il me donna son saros que j'enfilais sans tarder. Je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt amusée par la situation. Je continuai de fixer le scientifique attendant qu'il daigne dire quelque chose. Il finit par demander :

— Wow! Hevlaska que s'est-il passé? Quel est son taux de synchronisation?

— Grand intendant je n'ai pas pu le calculer, émit simplement la concernée.

— Pourquoi?

— Car cette dame n'est pas porteuse d'innocence.

Malgré mon grand état de fatigue, je réagis au quart de tour. Je me levai d'un bon. Je fis apparaitre une dague lumineuse sous le coup de Komoi. Surpris, je sentis son corps se redire tendu.

— On ne parle pas et on ne bouge pas où je mets fin à tes jours, dis-je d'une voit lasse.

Pour appuyer ma menace, je fis glisser la lame sur la peau de M. Lee : une goutte carmin perla. Je venais de montrer à l'intendant que cette lame n'était pas seulement belle et lumineuse, mais elle coupait. Je la laissai sous sa gorge et me faufilai derrière lui.

— Maintenant, on va s'assoir. Je crois que vous mourrez d'impatience de savoir qui je suis.

L'intendant garda le silence : un bon point pour lui. Il s'assit à l'avant de moi. Alors que je m'assis à l'indienne derrière lui.

— Bon par où commencer… bien je suis une sorcière.

Mon otage émit une sorte de ricanement. Son esprit de scientifique ne pouvait pas croire à ce genre de chose? Même après tout ce qu'il avait vu. Bien, j'allais lui prouver le contraire. Je fis apparaitre une boule de lumière qui alla s'écraser sur le mur en face de nous. Je vis l'intendant déglutir.

— Bon comme je disais, je suis une sorcière. (Ah! Pas de réaction cette fois… étrange…) Je viens du futur, d'un futur qui est sans exorciste ou toute civilisation a disparu. Il n'y a qu'Akuma et Noah. Il y a bien quelques humains, mais ceux-ci se sont tournés vers la magie : solaire, lunaire, animale, nécromancie ou même du sang. Aucune n'a le pouvoir de tuer un Akuma.

Je fis une pose pour permettre à l'intendant d'assimiler l'information… le pauvre avait l'air totalement perdu!

— Un sorcier peut apprendre plusieurs types de magie, mais le pouvoir de la lune, lui, choisit. Il n'y en a qu'une. Elle se réveille à la mort de son prédécesseur. Les grands mages ont décidé que je devais faire un saut de 200 ans dans le temps. Je dois empêcher le prince millénaire de détruire le cœur précieux et c'est à votre époque que ça va se produire. Du moins, c'est ce qui est mentionné dans les écrits du Bookman Lavi.

À ces mots, je sentis Komoi frémir.

— Sait-on comment le cœur précieux a été détruit?

— Pas précisément, répondis-je. On sait que le cœur a été détruit dans l'antre du prince lors d'un combat qui réunissait tous les exorcistes, tous les Noah et bien sûr, le très cher Millénaire. Ce gobelin s'est occupé lui-même de l'innocence, dis-je, amère.

— Quelles ont été les conséquences?

— Près d'un an après la destruction du cœur précieux, l'humanité était diminuée de près la moitié de ses hommes. Les humains désespérés allaient supplier le prince millénaire de les transformer. Les survivants brillants réussissaient à échapper au niveau un, mais quant au coin, on rencontrait un niveau quatre… Par la suite, certains ont eu recourt à un art ancestral. Les humains ont pu survivre encore grâce à la magie. Nos dieux, que vous qualifiés de païens, nous ont permis de survivre près de 200 ans. La défense était notre arme, mais ,quand nous perdions des nôtres, eux, devenaient plus forts. La magie peut affaiblir un Akuma et ne pas le tuer. C'est la première règle que l'on nous apprend. Dans les années 2000, on était environ mille humains sur les cinq continents. Il y a dix ans, on a tenté d'envoyer un sorcier, mais bon…tout ça n'a rien donné.

Je fis une autre pose pour voir si mes propos avaient bien fait leur chemin dans l'esprit de l'intendant. Difficile de voir à quoi il pense vu qu'il était dos à moi. Ne pouvant pas éternellement rester dans cette position. Je fis glisser doucement la lame loin de son cou. Il ne cria pas, ni ne partit en courant : c'était un bon point! Je fis descendre la lame jusqu'à mon bras, la faisant glisser sur ma peau, jusqu'à faire apparaitre un filet rouge.

— Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour ce que je vais faire.

Ceci eut le don de réveiller l'intendant de sa léthargie. Il me fixa alors avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de peur. Je fis tomber une goutte de sang sur le bras de l'intendant.

— Par mon sang que je fais couler, J'ordonne que les ordres donnés, Soient savamment fort écoutés, Pour être finalement exécutés.

Une rune remplaça mon sang avant de disparaitre. L'intendant perdit connaissance. Je fixai le corps inconscient du chef de la section scientifique. Je n'étais pas fière de ce que j'avais fait, mais c'était nécessaire.

— Je vous ordonne, Kamoi, de ne jamais révéler ma vraie nature aux autres et de toujours leur dire que je ne suis qu'une simple exorciste.

L'aura caramel du jeune scientifique prit une teinte de rouge quelques secondes pour revenir par la suite à sa couleur sucrée.

— Helvaska? (je levai mes yeux vers la créature). J'aimerais que toi aussi tu gardes le…

— Bien sûr!, me coupa-t-elle.

Je fus surprise moi qui croyais que j'aurais besoin d'user de menace. Je fis un sourire reconnaissant à l'innocence.

— Les gens de l'autre époque vous aurez un grand rôle à jour dans la destruction du temps, prophétisa Helvaska.

Les paroles me laissèrent songeuse. Mon but n'était pas réellement de détruire le millénaire, mais seulement d'empêcher la destruction du cœur. Je repassai en boucle la prédiction dans ma tête notant le pluriel employé dans la phrase de l'innocence.

— Je me trompe ou je ne suis pas les premiers «gens d'une autre époque» que tu rencontres… n'est-ce pas?

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne me réponde. Elle cherchait ses mots. Elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait me dire ou non.

— Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire à lui aussi…

J'allais répliquer quand, je vis l'intendant bouger. Je me penchai à côté de lui et lui sourit de toutes mes dents. Je vis Komoi écarquiller les yeux en me voyant. Dans son regard, on pouvait voir qu'il cherchait à se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait là. Quand il se souvint, il me fixa avec mépris, mais on pouvait voir, au plus profond de ses yeux, toute la peur qu'il voulut me cacher. Il tituba pour se remettre debout. Il se mit là, mais sur la bouche pour empêcher un haut le cœur. Dans un élan de compassion, je m'avançai dans le but de l'aider, mais il me repoussa de sa main valide. Je ne devais pas dire que cela m'étonnait, mais je repoussai tout de même la barrière qu'il avait mise pour me bloquer la route pour ensuite m'avancer jusqu'à son oreille.

— Promettez-moi de ne dire à personne mon petit secret, lui murmurai-je, et bien sûr, de me traiter en exorciste.

— Comme si je … (ces yeux prirent une teinte pourpre). Je vous le promets, me dit-il sur un ton monocorde.

Un éclair de compassion traversa mon regard. Vu l'air surpris de Kamoi, l'intendant l'avait aperçu, mais ça ne dura pas. Il reprit rapidement un air haineux à mon égard. Il avait compris ce que j'avais fait pendant son sommeil. Il était plus intelligent que je ne le pensais. Il faudrait que je fasse attention. Sinon, il trouvera un moyen de contrer l'ordre que je lui ai donné. Un ordre est à deux tranchants : il faut qu'il soit d'une grande précision sinon il peut-être facilement contourné. Je m'excusais mentalement au scientifique tout en me promettant de ne pas abuser de notre lien actuel. Le chef de la section scientifique tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il monta sans m'attendre tout en me maudissant. Je me dirigeai à mon tour vers le monte-charge. J'actionnai la commande de rappel.

— Je crois que vous allez le rencontrer bientôt, me confia-t-elle.

Je ris doucement avant de répliquer :

— J'en suis certaine.

Je montai dans le monte-charge tout en levant ma main en signe d'au revoir à Helvaska. Dès que je fus en haut, tous les scientifiques portèrent leur attention sur moi. J'eus alors envie de prendre mes jambes. Je pris une grande respiration et répondit le plus gentiment possible quand l'un d'eux vint me questionner.

— Que s'est-il passé en bas, me demandèrent le scientifique curieux, le chef à l'air furieux?

Une liste d'une dizaine de mensonges me vient à l'esprit, mais je sortis celui qui me semblait le plus logique :

— J'ai frappé Kamoi, car il ne m'avait pas prévenu pour Helvaska.

— Juste ça? Pourtant, ça arrive tout le temps.

Je lui lançai un regard surpris et lui posai une question pour tenter de détourner l'attention.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

— L'intendant est sorti en furie de l'ascenseur. Puis un scientifique est allé lui demander comment c'était passer votre entretien. Il allait dire quelque chose. Puis, il s'est arrêté. Il a marmonné des mots incompréhensibles. Je crois que j'ai pu cerner le terme Kamoulin. Je ferai attention à vous demoiselle.

Je lui décochais un sourire des plus éclatant et pour le rassurer je lui dis :

— Faites moi confiance! Je suis absolument capable de m'occuper de moi-même.

— Au fait, moi c'est Reever, me dit le scientifique.

— Enchantée, je suis Aléra, lui répondis-je

— Bienvenu à la Congrégation exorciste, Aléra.

Il fit une pause avant de me détailler avec attention. Il détourna les yeux, gênés, et finit par me questionner :

— Où sont donc passés vos vêtements?

Je descendis mon regard sur ma tenue pour voir que je ne portais qu'un simple saros que Kamoi avait l'amabilité de me passer. Je partis alors dans ma tête à la recherche d'un nouveau mensonge.


	5. Bienvenue à la congrégation

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allait apprécier.**

**XoXonii : Je suis heureuse que mon dernier chapitre t'es plu. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Je remercie Ze91 qui follow mon histoire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

**Bienvenue à la congrégation**

_Pour envoyer un mage à travers le temps, il faut pleine gorgée du sang des ancêtres, dix sorciers ayant atteint le savoir des mages anciens, l'accord d'un astre céleste, la marque du temps et le sacrifice d'un parjure. Si le rituel n'est pas accompli correctement, le voyageur est démembré, pulvérisé, perdu ou tout simplement pris dans le néant._

* * *

><p>J'étais assise tranquillement à une table de la cafétéria de la congrégation et je dégustais un délicieux plat de pâtes. Cette merveille ne se comparait en rien à la nourriture forestière de mon époque. On se lasse rapidement de la viande rôtie, des plantes diverses et des racines trop dures, mais des pâtes, on ne s'en lasse jamais. J'enroulai de nouveau mes nouilles autour de ma fourchette tout en fusillant du regard un groupe de traqueurs qui se dirigeait vers ma table.<p>

Ça faisait déjà une semaine que j'étais là et j'avais pris mon aise. J'avais appris les moments où il y avait le moins de personnes possible dans les couloirs et dans la cafétéria. J'avais montré à tous à quel point je pouvais être un être détestable. À peu près tout le monde s'était lassé de moi, la toute nouvelle exorciste, sauf deux personnes. D'abord, Allen. Malgré moi, j'avais de la difficulté à me montrer désagréable avec lui. Il ressemblait trop à mon frère : c'était l'homme qui voulait tout faire pour sauver le monde. Il était si gentil avec son sourire angélique... Pourtant, quand on regardait dans ses yeux, on pouvait bien voir que c'était une personne qui avait vu tant de choses malgré son jeune âge. J'avais une certaine forme de respect pour lui. Bref! Soit j'évitais de lui parler ou je me montrais plus ou moins courtoise à son égard. Ensuite, Lavi. C'était un véritable pot de colle, celui que tu as beau être des plus détestable avec lui, il ne te lâche pas d'une semelle. En plus, il m'avait rebaptisée « sa petite sorcière ». J'avais grincé des dents quand j'avais entendu mon nouveau surnom qui sonnait au combien juste, mais toutes les menaces du monde n'avait rien changé. Il ne cessait d'utiliser ce qualitatif stupide.

J'engouffrai ma dernière bouchée de mes divines pâtes et me dirigeais avec appétit vers cet incroyable dessert qu'était le gâteau au chocolat. Quand, mon instinct (ou vous pouvez appeler ça aussi un certain talent de divination qu'on la majorité des gens dotés de pouvoir psychique) me dit me planquer. Je réagis instantanément, je saisis mon gâteau pour que, par la suite, je renverse la table sur le côté et de ce fait, pouvoir me cacher derrière. Tout le monde regarda étrangement. Même un traqueur curieux s'approcha de moi pour me questionner sur ce que je faisais à me mettre à couvert, là comme ça. Ce a quoi je répondis :

— Croyez moi vous devriez, vous cacher, vous aussi… tout en engouffrant une énorme bouchée de pâtisserie dans ma bouche.

À ce moment, une gigantesque explosion retentit et pulvérisa le mur. J'entendis les éclats de roche heurter la table dans mon dos. Le pauvre traqueur qui était venu me questionner s'écroula à côté de moi en sang. Je fixai le corps. Au mouvement régulier de sa poitrine, je compris qu'au moins, il était toujours en vie. Je me relevai légèrement pour voir ce qui avait bien pu faire un tel ravage. Avec étonnement, je vis que c'était un être métallique, au visage humain, qui portait un béret sur sa tête. Sur sa poitrine, bien en évidence, on pouvait lire Kamoulin 3. J'eus un frisson. Où avais-je bien pu entendre ce nom? Voyons Kamoulin… Kamoi… il n'avait pas osé. J'imaginais déjà le pire. Je me ressaisis quand le robot dit :

— Recherche de la cible, recherche de la cible, recherche de la cible…

Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que c'était moi « la cible ». La sortie n'était pas très loin. Avec de la chance, je réussirais à sortir de la sans me faire remarquer. Je pris plusieurs grandes respirations pour me donner du courage et je sprintai. Je franchis la porte quand j'entendis :

— Cible repérée. Début de la phase ANÉANTISSEMENT.

La phase d'anéantissement? C'est une mauvaise blague, j'espère. Une bouffée de panique s'empara de moi quand le monstre s'engouffra dans le corridor où j'étais. Je continuai à courir prenant les couloirs de façon aléatoire dans l'espoir de le semer, mais rien n'y fit : il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Je commençai à désespérer quand quelqu'un me saisit par le bras pour me cacher avec lui. Je me retrouvai plaquée sur le torse de mon sauveur. Le robot continua son chemin sans nous voir. Je soupirai de soulagement en voyant le monstre s'éloigner de nous m'accordant un bref moment de répit. Je fis un sourire gêné à mon héros.

— Merci Allen.

— Pas de quoi, me dit-il tout en me rendant mon sourire.

— C'est quoi ce truc?

— Une invention de Kamoi, un Kamoulin, me répondit-il.

Un long frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Malgré que je m'en doutais, j'eus peur de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Le scientifique avait trouvé la façon de se débarrasser de moi et de contrer mes ordres. Il allait tout simplement m'éliminer.

— J'étais dans le bureau de Kamoi pour recevoir l'ordre de mission avec Lavi et Alesteir, m'expliqua-il, quand, l'intendant nous dit d'attendre. Il a ensuite tiré des fléchettes paralysantes sur Krory et Lavi. Moi, j'ai eu le temps de l'esquiver et de quitter le bureau. Puis, j'ai cru mon heure venue quand j'ai vu un Kamoulin sortir de la salle. Il m'a simplement contournée en disant : « Recherche de la cible, recherche de la cible ».

— Il est cinglé cet intendant, ne puis-je m'empêcher de murmurer.

À l'air qu'affichait Allen, je pouvais voir qu'il était tout à fait en accord avec moi. Il me fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il était décidément trop gentil. Je réfléchis alors à un plan. Il fallait que je parle à l'intendant. Il était le seul à pouvoir arrêter ce rebot sans faire trop de casse.

— Qu'as-tu pu lui faire?, me questionna-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

— Je dois parler à Komoi. Peut-être qu'en m'excusant, mentis-je.

Il n'était clairement pas en accord avec mon « plan ». Allen me regarda comme si j'étais folle. Il marquait ainsi son profond désaccord. Je soutins son regard.

— Si j'ai l'occasion de régler sans qu'il y ait trop de dommage, je ne la manquerai pas.

Et je voulais surtout éviter que l'intendant ait une nouvelle raison de me détester. Le jeune exorciste céda et m'ordonna de le suivre. On finit par arriver face à face avec intendant ligoté et avec des scientifiques furieux. Je ne pris même pas le temps de m'étonner, je me dirigeai droit vers le chef saucissonné.

— Je m'excuse si j'ai pu vous offenser, mais arrêtez votre robe.

Mes derniers mots se dirent sur le ton d'un ordre et l'intendant ne pouvait pas le refuser. C'est yeux prirent une légère teinte écarlate que personne ne sembla remarquer. Kamoi me répondit sur un ton monocorde caractéristique :

— Je suis désolé, mais j'ai créé ce rebot dans un seul but et il ne peut que s'arrêter qu'après vous avoir abattue.

Je soupirai. Décidément, il était beaucoup trop intelligent et téméraire pour son bien. Au même moment, le monstre fit son apparition. J'attirai son attention dans le but d'éloigner le robot du scientifique innocent. J'avouais qu'à un certain moment je fus tenter de lui lancer son créateur en plein visage, mais me je me retins. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire et ça n'allait pas augmenter ma cotte de popularité au près de l'intendant. Cependant, je voulait rester en vie.

— Allen, attire son attention. Je vais me débarrasser de lui.

— Non, cria l'intendant pendant qu'Allen activa son innocence.

Allen tenta d'éviter que le Kamoulin ne m'attaque pendant que moi, je préparai ma propre offensive. Je fermai les yeux laissant la magie emplir mon corps. La sensation si familière et si grisante parcourra chaque centimètre de mon être. Je profitai du sentiment de béatitude qui m'envahit. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit me rappelle ce que je devais faire. Je levai mes bras vers l'avant. Je hurlai à Allen de se tasser. J'ouvris mes yeux et ordonnai en même temps à toute l'énergie de quitter mon corps. Je sentis l'énergie me quitter comme un torrent. La vague de pouvoir heurta le Kamoulin qui fut littéralement désintégré. La tête du monstre fut le seul survivant qui alla s'installer au pied de son créateur en larmes. Allen se fit alors un plaisir de la réduire en bouillie.

Je vacillai légèrement sous le contrecoup d'un tel relâchement de puissance. Il faut dire que je n'y était pas allée de main morte comme le démontrait le vide devant où s'y tenait avant un robot et un mur. Allen s'avança vers moi pour éviter que je m'effondre. Il me fit un sourire éblouissant qui, parallèlement, me fit rougir. Je me détournai, gênée, tout en le remerciant. J'entendis quelques scientifiques ricaner. Je les fusillais du regard pendant qu'Allen leur lançait des œillades interrogatrices. Je me détournai, rougissante, de cette scène qui devenait de plus en plus ridicule. Je fis face à l'intendant et pris mon ton le plus menaçant pour lui asséner l'ordre suivant :

— Plus jamais vous ne lancez ce type d'horreur mécanique sur moi! C'est clair?

Je me retournai et me dirigeai légèrement titubante vers ma chambre. Allen me suivit de près. Il voulait s'assurer que je rentre en un seul morceau… j'imagine. Je n'avais pas pris le temps d'entendre la réponse du chef de la section scientifique, mais j'étais certaine qu'elle était positive.

Un long sommeille réparateur : voilà de quoi j'avais besoin! Ou un bain de lumière lunaire peut-être, mais la deuxième option n'était pas à ma portée en ce beau milieu d'après-midi. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Je m'étais un peu trop emportée face au monstre mécanisé et j'en payais gravement le prix. Chaque pas me coûtait cher. Mes yeux avaient de la difficulté à rester ouvert. J'étais à peine à quelques pas de ma porte quand je m'écroulai.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai avec une migraine incroyable. J'essayais de rassembler mes pensées pour savoir comment j'étais arrivée dans ma chambre. Puis, je rougis violemment quand mes souvenirs refirent surface. Je m'étais effondrée dans les corridors suite à ma confrontation avec Kamoulin. J'avais grandement exagéré. Ça devait être Allen qui m'avait ramassée. J'avais honte. Le simple fait de penser qu'Allen avait pu me voir dans un état de faiblesse me donnait envie de me cacher sous mon lit pour ne plus en sortir. Je me giflai violemment à cette pensée. Je n'étais pas du genre à m'embarrasser pour si peu d'habitude.<p>

Je me levais pour me changer quand je vis une tenue toute neuve au bout de mon lit. Je la saisis. Un papier qui était prit entre les plis des vêtements glissa au sol. Je le pris et commençais à lire la note :

« _Ma petite sorcière,_

_Tu dormais si profondément que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Johnny avait fini de préparer ta tenue d'exorciste, mais il ne voulait pas venir te la porter. Il a peur de toi si tu veux mon avis comme la plupart des scientifiques d'ailleurs. Je ne vois pas pourquoi._

_Allen, Kro et moi partons en mission. D'ailleurs je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver la vie, mais je crois qu'Allen a été parfait dans le rôle de chevalier servant. Non?_

_Oh! Et Kamoi te demande dans son bureau à son réveille. Essaye de ne pas le tuer. Il est irremplaçable notre intendant._

_Lavi_

_P.S. : Tu es magnifique quand tu dors…_ »

Je déchirai la lettre. À ce moment précis, si Lavi avait été devant moi, je l'aurais réduit en bouillie. Je pestais contre lui le traitant de tous les noms pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre légèrement mes esprits et commençai à me changer. La tenue était constituée d'un pantalon long simple et, bien sûr, de la veste caractéristique des exorcistes. Je remerciai Johnny de ne pas m'avoir confectionné une jupe courte. Juste l'idée me dégoutait. J'enfilai, pour finir, les bottes de Kro.

Je filai directement vers le bureau de l'intendant. Je pensais aux milliers de tortures que je pouvais lui infliger malgré ma raison qui me rappelait que je ne pouvais pas le tuer tout de suite parce qu'il était beaucoup trop important. Je soupirai devant la grande porte du bureau. Il m'y attendait assis. Il m'indiqua le fauteuil où je pris place. Il commença à parler avec un sérieux que je ne m'attendais pas chez cet homme.

— J'ai une mission à vous confier.

Et un ange passa. Je dois dire que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je croyais qu'au mieux, il me laisserait enfermer ici. Je doutais qu'il aille assez de confiance en moi pour m'envoyer faire un travail pour la congrégation. Je fixai l'intendant sans parler, légèrement incrédule. Kamoi me tendit un document que je saisis et commençai machinalement à le feuilleter. Il enchaina par la suite :

— Des fermiers voulaient couper le bois de la forêt de Dean, mais les arbres se sont mis à attaquer et plusieurs cas semblables ont été répertoriés. On a envoyer des traqueurs sur le terrain pour vérifier ces allégations. Ils ont dénombré une quantité impressionnante d'Akumas. Je vous envoie là-bas pour essayer de voir s'il y a une innocence.

— Seul, je croyais…

— Je crois qu'aucune règle conventionnelle ne s'applique à vous, n'est-ce pas?, me coupa-t-il.

Je soupirai bruyamment. Je n'y comprenais rien. Il me faisait confiance tout à coup. Après hier, j'en doutais fortement. Alors, il m'envoya dans une mission suicide dans l'espoir qu'un Akuma aille ma peau. Je lançai un regard plein d'interrogations à l'intendant.

— Je n'ai pas le choix, tous les exorcistes sont partis à la poursuite des maréchaux et je ne peux pas permette que le comte mette la main sur une innocence et, à mon grand étonnement, Helvaska semble te faire confiance. Alors…

Surpris, je n'écoutais pas réellement la suite. Décidément, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel soutien.

— Prouvez-moi que vous méritez cette confiance, conclut l'intendant.

Je hochai la tête incrédule et je quittai son bureau sans me retourner.

* * *

><p>Me voilà de retour dans un train. Cette fois, la compagnie était beaucoup moins agréable. Un traqueur, dont je ne m'étais même pas donné la peine de retenir le nom m'accompagnait. Je le fusillais de regard à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Il se trémoussait, embarrassé, sur le siège de devant. Je lui faisais peur et je crois que ça me plaisait. J'aurais la paix comme ça.<p>

Je posai ma tête contre la fenêtre avec la ferme intention de dormir d'un sommeil réparateur quand un raclement de gorge me fit ouvrir les yeux. Le pauvre traqueur me tendait un drôle d'objet.

— L'intendant m'a demandé de vous donner ça.

Je saisis la boule noire fascinée. Elle déploya ses ailes sombres et elle s'envola. Elle fit des cercles autour de moi avant de se poser sur ma tête.

— C'est un golem. Ça vous permettra de communiquer avec le QG, les autres exorcistes ou le traqueur. On peut aussi y enregistrer des messages ou filmer, clarifia-t-il.

Une fois l'explication finie, il ne demanda pas son reste et il quitta la cabine. Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment de l'autre côté de la porte, probablement soulagé de ne plus être en ma charmante compagnie.

Le reste du voyage fut très banal. Je jouais avec l'étrange boule noire essayant de comprendre son fonctionnement. Je m'étonnais même de lui piquer la causette.

— Tu peux enregistrer aussi?

Il hocha la tête pour me répondre. Il me montra une image de moi en train de terroriser le traqueur. Décidément, ce truc est génial.

* * *

><p>— Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi. Moi, je vais explorer les environs, proposais-je<p>

Il hocha la tête, soulagé, et se dirigea vers les terres avoisinantes. Le traqueur et moi venions de rejoindre la forêt de Dean. Il avait proposé d'interroger les fermiers, mais vu que je n'étais pas la meilleure avec les gens, je le laissai y aller seul. De toute façon, j'avais déjà repéré la source du problème. C'était une énergie tellement différente du reste de la forêt qu'elle me criait presque sa position. Il me suffisait de suivre cette onde jusqu'à son point d'origine et de vérifier si c'était bien une innocence.

Je m'engouffrai sous le couvert rassurant des arbres. À mon grand étonnement, la vie forestière m'avait terriblement manqué. Le doux son de la brise sur les feuilles d'arbres et la simple odeur de la terre mouillée étaient un pur bonheur. Je trouvai un arbre repérable et y déposai mon sac de voyage à ses pieds. Sous le regard de mon golem, je me déshabillai. Je me demandais si je devais en être embarrassée. Je souris à cette idée ridicule.

J'entamai ma transformation en oiseau, mais, plus précisément, en chouette rayée. Je pouvais me métamorphoser en un éventail de chouettes ou de hiboux, mais ma préférée était celle-ci. Je déployai mes grandes ailes pour décoller.

Avec souplesse, je volais entre les branches. Il faut dire qu'au début je n'étais pas aussi habile. Un nombre incalculable de fois, je m'étais brisé une aile en fonçant tête la première dans un arbre.

Me dirigeant vers le centre de la forêt, il y avait une plus grande anomalie dans l'énergie. Mon golem me talonnait.

C'est alors que j'entendis une détonation à ma droite. Je me posai sur un arbre. Je ne les avais pas sentis avant. J'étais tellement obnubilée par la sensation grisante de mon vol que je n'avais même pas remarqué le groupe d'Akuma. Ça aurait été bête de finir en chouette rôtie pourtant.

Quelle fut ma surprise quand je remarquai cette aura grise au reflet d'or! La même que mon sauveur à la gare. Au lieu, de me diriger vers le centre de la forêt comme me dictait ma raison, je pris mon envol vers cette mystérieuse aura, soit droit dans la gueule des Akumas. Je me posai sur une branche où j'avais une vue magnifique sur les monstres et cet étrange individu. Je le reconnus grâce à son aura grise si particulière. C'était Tyki, mon sauveur, mais il avait changé. Il ne portait plus sa tenue sale et déglinguée de mineur, mais il avait des vêtements chic. Il ne cachait plus ses yeux dorés sous une épaisse paire de lunettes. Le plus marquant était sa peau maintenant et la couronne de stigmates sur sa tête. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que j'avais devant moi un Noah. Je me rappelai vaguement maintenant qu'un vieux mage avait déjà prononcé son nom, le Noah de plaisir, il me semble. Je fis claquer mon bec fâché de mon trou de mémoire qui aurait pu me coûter ma vie vu la dangerosité du personnage.

Pour illustrer mes dires, le Noah pulvérisa un Akuma fâché qu'il n'aille pas encore mis la main sur une innocence. Il ordonna aux autres de partir à leur recherche. Puis, il détourna son regard vers moi. Je suis grillée, pensai-je.

— Tu n'es pas très peureux toi, constata-t-il tout en me faisant son magnifique sourire.

Je hululais tout en battant des ailes pour lui répondre. Ma curiosité rassasiée, je me préparais à m'envoler pour m'enfuir du danger quand ma malchance me rattrapa. Une boule noire sortit du couvert des arbres pour venir se planter entre Tyki et moi.


	6. Entre sorcière et Noah

**Ce chapitre se passe après qu'Allen ait perdu son bras. **

**J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce passage. J'ai trouvé un beau défi essayant de bien cerner la personnalité de Tyki. J'espère que je m'en suis bien sortie et que les dialogues vous plairont.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 :<p>

Entre sorcière et Noah

_La magie de sang et d'une extrême rareté. Sa nature est d'une complexité étonnante. Elle permet, entre autre, le contrôle d'êtres vivants. Les magiciens, en majorité, la considèrent comme une perversion de la nature ce qui la rend formellement interdite._

* * *

><p>Je réagis presque instantanément. Je déployai mes ailes et fondis sur ma proie. J'étais paniqué. Au moment où j'atteignais la cible, le rapace en moi fut alors surpris de n'avoir réussi qu'à attraper du vent. Je me détournai pour me poser sur un arbre et commençai à chercher le golem des yeux. À mon grand désespoir, le Noah avait été plus rapide que moi et il avait saisi le golem. Celui-ci se débâtait maintenant entre les doigts du Plaisir.<p>

— Désoler mais ceci ne sera pas ton diner, me dit-il avec un air faussement contrit. Alors, les exorcistes sont dans le coin. Je croyais qu'il courait tous après les maréchaux. On dirait bien que cette mission ne sera pas si ennuyeuse que ça finalement.

Il fortement mon pauvre golem dans ses mains. Je crois que cette chose si fascinante n'allait pas résister longtemps malheureusement. Dommage, je commençais vraiment à l'apprécier.

Ce fut alors le moment, où ce traître se mit à tout déballer. Il fit défiler des images de moi, dans le train, qui parlait avec le golem de sa fameuse fonction d'enregistrement.

— Alors Miss est une exorciste… Dommage, je l'aimais bien…

Il montra moi en train de terroriser le traqueur… moi qui proposais de nous séparer… moi m'engouffrant dans la forêt… moi en train de me déshabiller (d'ailleurs Tyki lorgna cette image beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût)… et finalement, moi en train de me changer en oiseau.

Je ne tardai pas d'ailleurs. Je pris mes ailes à mon coup, mais le Noah était beaucoup plus rapide que moi. Il n'avait pas à contourner les arbres, lui. Il passait carrément au travers. Je savais que les sbires du comte avaient des pouvoirs, mais de là à traverser les objets? C'était terriblement injuste.

Je me retrouvai donc plaquer au sol. Les ailes prisent sous le poids des mains puissantes de mon ex-sauveur.

— Eh bien… Si je m'attendais à ça, dit-il avec un grand sourire à faire fondre les cœurs.

Je ne voyais plus l'utilité de reste sous ma forme de chouette. Je repris l'apparence humaine. Je sentis le regard de Tyki se promener sur mon corps dénudé. Il me lança un sourire qui montrait qu'il n'était pas déçu de la situation. Je rougis violemment. Je n'avais alors jamais eu l'impression qu'un simple coup d'œil pouvait me rendre aussi sale. J'eus donc qu'un seul réflexe pour me dégager : je lui administrai un coup là où ça faisait mal. Il plia légèrement en deux.

Je retournai la situation. Je me positionnai de manière à être au-dessus de lui. Il fit apparaitre une dague lumineuse que je plaçai au-dessus de son cœur. Je ne crois pas que ça ferait grand-chose si je la lui plantais, mais ça me donna un sentiment de sécurité au moins.

— C'est qu'elle a plus de ressource que je pensais Miss…

Alors, il me transperça avec sa main et il échangea les positions. Je me retrouvai à nouveau sous lui. Il m'empoigna le cœur. C'était douloureux, inimaginable, bien pire que toutes les souffrances avec lesquelles j'avais été auparavant confrontée. Ma bouche s'emplit de sang que je ne pus m'empêcher de le recracher aussitôt.

— Tuer deux exorcistes en deux jours en voila de la chance…

Sauf que je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir comme ça, pas sans me battre, pas aussi bêtement et pas par lui. J'activai ma magie. Cela eut l'effet escompté, Tyki retira sa main. Elle était brulée, tellement carbonisée que l'on en voyait les os. Il me regarda surpris avant d'être propulsé dans l'air par une vague de magie. Il atterrit à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je me relevai péniblement. J'étais épuisée par toute l'énergie que j'avais dépensée. Je me repris ne voulant pas montrer ma faiblesse au Noah du plaisir. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de haleter. Je ne faisais pas très crédible.

Je passai ma paume sur ma bouche pour en retirer le sang. Je pouvais encore ressentir la main de Tyki qui empoignait mon cœur. Je tressaillis à cette pensée. Je fis alors apparaitre mon bâton et me placer en position de défense. Je créai un bouclier autour de moi. Maintenant, je n'avais qu'à tenir jusqu'à la nuit pour refaire le plein d'énergie. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je fixais Tyki qui venait de se remettre debout. Sa main se régénérait sous mon regard fasciné. Je n'avais vraiment aucune chance.

Alors, il s'approcha de moi. Je sentais de la détermination dans sa démarche, mais de l'hésitation dans son regard. Il n'était plus aussi confiant que tout à l'heure au lieu de m'attaquer de front comme je le pensais. Il lança une nuée de ce qui me sembla être des papillons noirs. Ils furent carbonisés par mon bouclier.

— Tu es bien spéciale, exorciste.

Comme il semblait intrigué par ma personne, je décidai de jouer ma dernière carte, celle de la vérité.

— Parce que tu crois encore que je suis un exorciste.

Je lui lançai un regard moqueur. Il ne sembla pas aimer que je ris de lui. Il me fit un sourire démoniaque tout bonnement effrayant.

— Ne joue pas avec moi Miss.

— Sinon, quoi? Tu vas me tuer?

J'étais peut-être suicidaire, mais la présence du Noah ne m'intimidait plus du tout. Je crois que, peu importe ce qui allait arriver, j'étais résignée.

— Si tu n'es pas une exorciste, tu es quoi?

— Une sorcière bien sûr!

Je pensais que ça lui avait pris quelques secondes avant que le message ne se rende à son cerveau, car la surprise prit quelques instants avant de se rendre à son regard. J'éclatai alors de rire.

— Arrête de te moquer Miss, me prévient-il.

— Jamais je n'oserai… Halon, Noah tu es mal placé pour extasier de ce qui existe ou pas.

Alors je lui racontai toute l'histoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le pressentiment qu'avec lui, j'étais mieux de la jouer franc-jeu. Plus je lui contais, plus je me sentais en sécurité. Je trouvais ça ironique. C'était paradoxal. Je me sentais mieux en me confiant à l'ennemi. Je comprenais maintenant à quel point ce secret me pesait. C'était un énorme poids que l'on retirait enfin de mes épaules qui me semblèrent, à ce moment, bien frêles. Me confier à Kamoi n'avait qu'ajouté un fardeau, là j'en étais délivrée. Quand j'eus terminé, Tyki semblait essayer de démêler le vrai du faux de mon histoire abracadabrante.

— J'ai un marché à te proposer, Noah.

— Je t'écoute.

— C'est vraiment simple. Je te conduis jusqu'à l'innocence et toi tu me laisses en vie. Il est certain que tu pourrais attendre que mon bouclier tombe, mais je suis certaine de pouvoir résister jusqu'à ce que la Lune se lève. Alors, j'aurai toute l'énergie nécessaire pour combattre. Puis, je lèverai à nouveau mon bouclier. Ainsi, de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il y est une nuit sans lune, bluffai-je.

Il me regarda sceptique.

— Je croyais que tu aidais les exorcistes.

— Non! C'est faux! Mon seul et unique but est d'empêcher le prince milliaire de détruire le cœur et il y a très peu de chance que l'innocence de ses bois soit le précieux.

Pour plusieurs raisons, d'abord, si je n'avais pas été là, elle aurait été détruite vue qu'aucun exorciste n'aurait été dépêché pour venir la chercher et ensuite, dans les écrits, il est bien spécifié que c'est le prince lui-même qui la détruit. Sans se départir de cet air sceptique, Tyki s'approcha de moi. Je baissai mon bouclier quand il me tendit la main.

— Marché conclu.

— Vous devriez vous méfier. Il ne faut jamais briser la parole que l'on fait à une sorcière.

Sur ses mots, je sentis le sang sur ma main se déplacer vers celle de Tyki. Je pouvais déjà m'imaginer la rune que cela formait pour disparaitre. Le Noah ne remarqua pas le manège. Je lui fis un signe pour qu'il me suive. Il m'emboita le pas sans rechigner.

Je sentis un vent filtré entre les arbres. Je frissonnai. À mon grand étonnement, je ressentis que l'on déposait un manteau sur mon épaule. Je m'arrêtai, surpris. C'était à mon tour d'être suspicieuse.

— Ça cache quelque chose.

— Ça cache toujours quelque chose… Rien n'est gratuit, il me fit un clin d'œil éloquent. Ce serait ma première fois avec une sorcière, dit-il moqueur.

— Ça serait ma première fois avec un Noah, répliquai-je.

Ça serait ma première fois tout court, mais ça, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Remis de ma surprise, je repris ma marche. Une heure au moins s'écoula avant que Tyki ne recommence à m'adresser la parole.

— Pourquoi appelles-tu le comte millénaire, prince millénaire?

— Car pour moi, ce n'est plus un comte, mais un prince fou qui rêve que d'écraser la dernière rébellion pour s'installer en roi de cet enfer de cendres.

Tyki me regarda à la fois confus et étonné. Je détournai les yeux, gênée face à cette œillade inquisitrice.

— Très philosophique, pour une sorcière.

— Quoi? Tu t'attendais à quelque chose d'autre?

— J'imaginais les sorcières moins sérieuses. Fais attention pour ne pas devenir ennuyeuse Miss…

Je sentis la menace qui perçait entre ses mots. Je voyais presque le dénouement si je ne représentais plus aucun intérêt et cette fin n'avait rien d'heureuse pour moi.

— Quoi? Tu imaginais des mages qui dansaient autour d'un feu, nus, tout en invoquant des démons les soirs de pleine lune sacrifiant une ou deux vierges au passage?

Au regard qu'il faisait, c'est en plein ce à quoi il pensait. J'éclatai de rire. Il me fit un splendide sourire en échange. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer et le rouge me monter aux joues. Je me détournai de lui.

— Je commence à trouver que tu prends ton temps, Miss…

— Nous ne sommes plus très loin. La forêt te reconnait comme un intrus et elle joue avec ma vigilance.

— La forêt ne peut jouer avec personne.

— Tu crois?

Effectivement, à plusieurs reprises, elle avait réussi à me berner nous faisant tourner en rond. Cela ne m'étonnait guère que les Akumas n'eussent rien trouvé. L'innocence s'était trouvé un allié des plus puissant. Je finis tout de même par atteindre son centre. J'eus une vague de soulagement à partir d'ici, j'étais en sécurité. J'avais accompli ma part du marché. Je pointai le majestueux arbre centenaire aux Plaisirs qui me regarda surpris.

— L'innocence est à l'intérieur du cœur de la forêt.

Il ne me croyait pas réellement, mais quand il se retrouva propulsé à plusieurs mètres quand l'arbre défendit l'innocence, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Cela le vexa. Avec un air purement démoniaque, il s'approcha de moi. Il tendit la main dans ma direction avec une intention claire de me faire souffrir. Il stoppa son mouvement ce qui le surprit lui-même. Je le fixai, toute fière. Il sembla alors comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

— Tu m'as promis l'innocence.

— Faux, je t'ai promis de te **conduire **jusqu'à l'innocence… nuance!

Oh! Si un regard pouvait tuer, il m'aurait terrassée. Il pestait contre moi et l'innocence. Je le laissai à sa colère. Mon ventre gronda. Depuis combien de temps, je n'avais pas mangé? Je rapportai mon attention sur Tyki qui continuait à fulminer.

— Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger. Toi, fais un feu, ordonnai-je.

Je retirai le mental prêté puis je pris la forme d'une louve blanche pour m'engouffrer à pas feutrés dans la forêt. La lune avait repris sa place de maitresse du ciel de la nuit et moi, j'avais repris toute ma vigueur. Je réussis même à attraper deux lièvres bien gras pour le repas. Je retournai tout heureuse à notre camp de fortune. Ma queue battait l'air signe de mon contentement. Tyki me fixait depuis que j'étais rentrée. J'essayai de cacher mon embarras. La louve le camoufla bien, mais, une fois humaine, une belle rougeur, sur mes joues, me trahit. Je remis le mental du Plaisir et remarquai un amas de bois éteint en face de moi.

— Ce cher Mikk ne sait pas allumer un feu.

Il me fusillait littéralement du regard. Je ricanais toute fière.

— Ce n'est pas le travail d'un marquis d'allumer un feu.

— Tu n'étais pas mineur?

— À temps partiel.

Je murmurai quelques mots tout bas et le tas de bois prit feu. Sa colère passa à nouveau à la surprise. Je commençai à faire griller les lièvres tout doucement et quand ils étaient parfaits, j'en passais un à Tyki. Il le prit et nous commençâmes à le déguster.

Je remarquai qu'il me fixait encore. Il lui faudrait combien de temps pour se remettre de sa surprise? Je commençai à être fatiguée d'être fixée.

— Quoi?

Il sourit à mon ton brut. Il m'expliqua donc enfin le font de sa pensée.

— Une sorcière n'a pas sa place auprès de religieux. Tu devrais envisager une autre voie.

— Pardon?

— Tu devrais nous rejoindre, me conseilla-t-il avec sérieux.

— Tu blagues, j'espère. Après avoir vu l'apparence du monde dans cent ans, tu ne proposerais pas ça, lui dis-je avec dédain. Je n'aime pas particulièrement l'humanité dont je fais partie, mais je n'envie à personne cet avenir qui est au bout de nos doigts.

J'étais en colère, noire de cette haine qui avait enflé en moi. Je n'avais jamais cru avoir un élan de nationaliste avec l'humanité et pourtant là, maintenant, je pleurai le futur, mon ancien présent, mon monde, mon temps. Je décidai donc de déverser ma haine sur l'être le plus proche.

— J'ai une question pour toi Plaisir? Tu crois vraiment qu'il vous traitera comme son égal quand il aura tout vaincu et qu'il prendra sa place de prince du monde?

Je n'attendis même pas sa réponse. Je lançai les os de lapin plus loin et m'étendis sur le sol.

— Bonne nuit Noah.

Je ne l'entendis pas me répondre. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Je portai plus d'attention au monstre derrière moi. Je sombrais donc dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce n'était que bien plus tard que je repris mes esprits. J'entendis la respiration régulière du Plaisir qui m'indiquait qu'il dormait. Je me levai doucement et me retournai pour détailler le Noah. Il était adossé à un arbre. Il avait l'air paisible. Il avait l'air humain.

Je souris légèrement à cette pensée. Je me détournai de lui pour rapporter mon attention à l'arbre centenaire. Je touchai son écorce dessinant une rune du bout de mes doigts. Je lui murmurai que je voulais l'aider et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de moi. Il fut dur à convaincre, mais il finit par céder. D'une de ses branches, il m'apporta l'innocence. Je le remerciai mille fois pour son aide et lui promis que j'y ferai attention. Je la fis glisser à une chaine que je plaçai à mon coup. J'ôtai mon manteau et je recouvrai Tyki avec ce dernier. Il était vraiment beau quand il dormait. Je secouai la tête pour me changer les idées.

Mon attention fut capturée par une porte qui apparut derrière moi. Je pris l'apparence de la louve pour me cacher parmi les ténèbres de la forêt. Trop curieuse, je restai pour observer la scène. Une jeune fille avec son parapluie apparut. Elle était une Noah elle aussi. Tyki se réveilla en sursaut. Il fixa les alentours, surpris.

— Sale sorcière!, maugréa-t-il avec un grand sourire

— De quoi parles-tu?

— Moi, rien…

Elle lui expliqua alors la situation. Ils prirent la direction de la porte. Le Noah inspecta une dernière fois les alentours. Le regard du Plaisir me trouva à travers les arbres. Il me fixa longuement. Puis, il articula « on se reverra ». Il franchit la porte. Je regardai le portail se fermer. Je tournai les talons pour m'engouffrer dans l'ombre de la forêt.


End file.
